Music Journal
by SkyePenderwick
Summary: In a world with no imagination... Nah. This is Jefferey Tifton's music journal! He wrote in this every time the Penderwicks were around! They just give him so much to think about! A little Skeffery. Ok... A lot.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so all reviews are appreciated. Whether they be complements, questions, constructive criticism, criticism, or just flat out flames! All is good for this young author! Also, I would just like to put this out there, I know that there are some of you… like me… who have practically no idea what they are doing online in general when it comes to conversations. I am open to help, please PM me if you have any questions about emojis, or general references. I also will not beg for reviews because I know eventually someone will read this. Whether a day from now or a month from now, or I have read stories years after they are published, so who knows how long from now! This will probably be my longest authors note, so for those of you who read it… awesome! If you were here now I'd give you a… nope, I'm keeping the chocolate! Anyway, you're awesome! One last thing, I'm really sorry for rambling, but I have to get all of this out there, when you flame, please flame about my writing, not my personality! Thank you! **

**If I owned the Penderwicks they would be aging with me! Not suddenly skipping 5 years like my best friend moved away! Hint, hint!**

* * *

Chapter One: Introduction

Well hi, this is Jeffrey Tifton (Duh!) and this is my first music journal. My teacher requested I do this as a project, write down my thoughts and read them to find inspiration for my music. I think it's a dumb idea, but anything for my music! The show must go on…

* * *

**There you have it my first chapter! Short, I know… But the next one should be out real soon! And also in a few chapters tell me what the name should be! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I would just like to thank the people that even viewed; and a special shout-out to the person that FOLLOWED! Yay! I'm not **_**exactly **_**sure who that is, I haven't figured out how to do that… Also a EXTRA EXTRA SPECIAL shout-out to Readwriteedit: YOU ARE SO AWESOME!**

**I do not own The Penderwicks since I have not found nor edited Jeanne Birdsall's will… Eventually…**

Chapter 2: The Beginning

I have heard Mother and her- ugh- _boyfriend _Dexter talking about them- the family they had rented our cottage to. _Our cottage._ That cottage is _our's!_ No one else has ever lived in it. It holds the only fond memories I have… I mean, it's not that I don't have a good life; in fact, most kids would call me lucky. I've got friendly neighbors, a rich family, a gardener who loves his job and is always trying to get me a pet (usually lizards), and a chef- really an overall helper- that really cares about me and the family. Churchie. Churchie might as well be my mom, she cares about me, takes care of me, protects me, and listens to me. She is the one who got me piano lessons. She's awesome! And I guess Cagney, our gardener, could substitute as a best friend. He's always there for me and is really loyal. My mother though, she's never never cares, she never listens. And now she's got that- I cringe saying the name- _boyfriend_… and she cares even less. She's not my mom, she's my mother. Dexter- or Mr. Dupree as Mother makes me call him- is just plain awful! So… _sleezy._ And now I'm looking out my window as the car containing _that family _pulls up. I think I see kids… and a dog? No, Mother would never let other kids- much less a _dog- _onto her estate. Well, Mother is calling me… Goodbye for now…

**So I'm going to do a QotC.**

**QotC: Who do you relate most to out of ALL the character in the Penderwick series and why?**

**You can answer in a review or a PM. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: So I'm not going to be a constant updater… but I will most likely update once or twice every few days! **

**And the winner of the QotC is… riderwritergirl! She gave me the most reasons why she identified with Batty! "Just give me a reason, just a little bits enough"**

**To everyone who's reviewed/viewed YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**Obviously I'm not Jeanne Birdsall… No offense, but isn't she 64? Anyway…**

Chapter 3: Ow!

So I'm back… Mother just wanted to tell me "Remember to be polite and avoid the family as much as possible!" She's so _snooty_… or as she calls it "prim". I said I would, as always; and I meant it. As always. Who wants to get in trouble for seeing an elderly couple anyway? But now I've snuck out. I don't normally do this, but every now and then she gets on my nerves. I had Cagney cut a hole in the bushes that surround my house… _mansion_, only to be used for this purpose. She made me so mad! I knew she didn't believe I could keep out of trouble! I had heard her mutter under her breath "You better, I have a reputation to uphold." What reputation? Hating kids so much you can't possibly have one of your own? Is that why I'm always stuck inside? I had just taken a walk to calm down, but now I was under control, and also I heard Mother calling me. "JEFFERY" she has such a high pitched squeal! I quickly scrambled through the hedge… _halfway _through the hedge, at least. I ran headfirst into something… _hard_. It hurt! Then I passed out…

**Well I hoped you liked it!**

**QotC: Do you think Skeffery is plausible? Why? Why not? I won't get mad at your answer… even though… Skeffery Forever! Don't worry though, I don't judge!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey! Listen, I'm sorry the chapters are so short! On Google Docs, they take up over a page! Again, sorry! The winner of the QotC is… Athenachild101! Because she was the only one to answer! Which is fine cause this is being posted on the same day! But, Athenachild101, I HATE SPOILERS! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! EVER!**

**Jeanne Birdsall just happens to own a book series called the Penderwicks which I just happen to be doing a fanfiction on… does that mean we're the same person? NO! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**I woke up to a beautiful blond girl about to slap me. My first thought was "Wow, she's gorgeous" my second thought was "Am I in heaven?" But I didn't say that, too cliche, plus it would be super embarrassing. My third thought was "Holy cow, she's about to slap me!" Then she spoke. She had a beautiful voice, and gorgeous blue eyes… Wait, stop right there! Where did that come from?! I must have gotten a concussion… Oh yeah, she was speaking. "Thank goodness, I thought you were dying." The way she stated that was so… matter of fact, like she was a professor or something. She couldn't be a professor though, she was way too young! I felt myself reply, "Not yet." I barely croaked out. I was still in shock. "Does your head hurt?" I frowned, of course my head hurt! I think. I reached up to my forehead to check. Ow! That hurt! I winced, "Not too bad." What was I saying? It hurt so much… Something about this girl… She interrupted my thoughts. "Okay, good. I'm going to help you get home. Where do you live?" But if I left I might never see her again! Wait, if she knew where I lived she could come visit! That made up my mind. "I live-" "JEFFEREY" Ugh, my Mother again! She hurts my ears! Suddenly I felt a hand over my mouth. What was she doing?! Was she going to kidnap me?! She started whispering "Shh,trouble. That's snooty Mrs. Tifton and she's a real pain. If she caught us in her gardens she'd-" She cut herself up as I grew pale and struggled against her grip. How dare she talk about my Mother that way! The beautiful girl with piercing blue eyes may be right, but no one, I repeat no one, insults my family without my permission! "All you alright? You look like you're going to be sick," "JEFFERY! Where are you?" I saw understanding dawn on her face. "Oh no." She was horrified. I could see it on her face. Serves her right. So with as much dignity as I could muster, I said "Excuse me, my Mother's calling me and you're in my way." With that I crawled out of the hedge and into the garden. We did have a reputation to uphold, didn't we?**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well, that was my sick day chapter #2! There may or may not be another one. I hope you liked it! QotC: What is the reference to the last chapter? Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! EVERYONE MUST HATE ME RIGHT NOW! I promised myself I wouldn't do this! I left you... ALREADY! Don't worry, though, I know we can work through this! *starts singing off-key* "We can work it out, We can work it ou-out" The winner of the QoTC is... Guest Luna! YOU GO, GIRL/BOY! Responses to reviews are below, because I know you're here for the chapter! Also, would Jean Birdsall name herself after one of HER OWN characters on this sight? I THINK NOT! On with the show! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Mother was calling me just to lecture me, _again_! I swear, she must be obsessed or something. Basically I just had to repeat, "Yes Mother, I won't mess with the family." Over and over again. But, uh, just pretend that last chapter didn't happen. I am not a sappy crushy boy. I do _not _like her, I don't even _know _her! I'm going to bed...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yes, EXTREMELY SHORT! But... ANOTHER CHAPTER SHALL BE POSTED! TODAY! It's just this is a ****_journal_****, that means that the length of the chapters will depend on the length and importance of the event. I just needed to get the rest of the day over with before Jane comes over to "soothe his wounds." Anyway, here are the review replies:**

**Athenachild101: It's fine! And I know you said spoiler alert, but I couldn't resist. I totally overreacted. I'm so sorry!**

**Guest Luna: THANK YOU! AND YOU ARE CORRECT! And yes,this fix is still going! BOOM!**

**fan: I WILL WILL WILL WILL WILL WILL WILL WILL WILL WILL WILL WILL!Thank you! I love it too! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's the second chapter I promised you!**

This morning I woke up early. I always wake up early, but this was even earlier. I was having a weird dream, involving an... army hat? Anyway, I just played my piano for a couple hours until Churchie called me down. "Jeffery, dear, a Jane Penderwick is here and wants to talk to you!" I rushed down the stairs. Maybe the Blond Girl was back! I'm calling her the Blond Girl because I don't know her name (Jane Penderwick?). Where did she come from anyway? When I finally reached the door, I saw not the Blond Girl, but a curly brunette that reminded me of her for some reason. "Hello" I said. Her eyes flew open. Why were they closed...? "How's your head?" The question caught me off guard. How did she know? Go with the flow I guess. "It's okay." Now I remember! Mother said the family's name was Penderwick! The Blond Girl must be another Penderwick, which would be why Jane reminded me of her, and had told Jane what had happened! I guess I wasn't imagining the kids... but the dog had to be in my imagination! "Churchie put ice on it when I got home."I continued. You'd be surprised how fast I can think. "Good." Jane smiled. "I have a speech for you!" I wonder why... "Sure you don't want to come in, Jane?" Churchie said from behind me. "She has a speech." I informed her. "Heavens!" She exclaimed. "You can listen if you'd like." Jane offered. "How could I pass it up?" Churchie asked. I am so grateful for Churchie. She's so kind and generous. Jane stood tall and clasped her hands behind her back. "Good morning, Jeffery. I'm Jane Penderwick, officially elected spokesperson for Skye Penderwick, whom you met yesterday." Oh, so the Blond Girl's name is Skye. It fits her. "Skye asked me to express her regret for crashing into you and for her subsequent rude behavior and hopes you will forgive her and not take it too personally. The end." Jane took a bow. That speech was great! Churchie started clapping, "We don't get many speeches here and that was a good one. What do you think, Jeffery?" That was amazing. "That was fine, I accept the apology." Jane looked surprised. "Already?" She asked. Did she think I was going to gibe her a hard time? "I figured you'd need persuading," she continued "so I've been thinking up more things to say. Like how Skye's always saying the wrong thing to people- it's not just special for you. And how she's really nice, sometimes, once you get to know her. And then I'd ask you to take pity on motherless girls brought up without a woman's gentle influence, which doesn't really count, because our father is plenty gentle, but I thought it sounded good. I have more too if none of that worked." That girl can talk! " You can stop," I interrupted. "Not that it wasn't great." I hurried on. "Yes, very well put." Churchie backed me up. "Thanks!" I could practically _see _Jane's pride well up inside her. "Jeffery, can you come back to the cottage, please? "We have a surprise there for you!" What surprise? "Sure, I'd love to!" We waved goodbye to Churchie, and set off towards my favorite place in the world. The cottage.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A little longer? A good length? Next up, memories of the cottage and Skye's famous explosion!**

**riderwritergirl: I'm touched! Just one chapter made your day? How's two for ya? And I completely agree!**


End file.
